The present disclosure relates generally to open-pen aquaculture and more particularly to a position system for an aquaculture pen.
In open-pen aquaculture, negative interactions between environmental factors and pen production can occur in both directions. Environmental factors are both impacted by the location and output of the pen, and impact the pen production. For instance, water temperature, salinity, nutrient levels, etc., all affect growth and morbidity rates of produce. Furthermore, output from the pen, such as effluent, impacts the local environment (e.g., nutrient levels) and affects downstream production. Additionally there are impacts between the produce and the native flora and fauna, for example introduction and propagation of diseases.